POTCO World Roleplay Houses ~ A Full History
This page gives a detailed history of all of the prominent World RP houses within the history of POTCO. Please do not add your house. If you believe your house was influential, and would like to give background information to support your claim, please leave a comment below and it will be taken into consideration. House Of Petalbee: (1623 ~ 1701) HISTORY: The Castilles and Aragons of Spain, The Petalbees were the first to unite all of the Spanish houses under one banner, and proclaim Alfonso Clement Petalbee King of Spain in 1623. In 1654, Alfonso died of an unknown illness and the crown was passed on to Spartan Petalbee who wed Pearl Petalbee and produced several children who would later go on to start their own houses, notably Johnny Goldtimbers, Phillipe V Clemente, and Jade Stormfury. Although Johnny Goldtimbers in actuality was the bastard child of Spartan Petalbee, and is therefore only half Petalbee. The Petalbees were destroyed in 1701 following a grusome rebellion under Pearson Wright, and Nate Raidhawk. Some notably famous members of the House of Petalbee including Spartan Petalbee, Pearl Petalbee, Jade Storfmury, and Samuel Ironshot/Keeper of The Dead. Patron: King Alfonso Clement Petalbee I Ethnicity(s): Spanish Enemies: Moorish kingdoms Slogan: Fight united, or die divided. Vassals: Unknown Manpower: 200,000 at peak Main Guild(s): Spartans Savvy, Spartans Savvy Jrs House of Antoinette-Bourbon: (1696 ~) HISTORY: '''Formed by Johnny Goldtimbers, Spartan Petalbee's bastard and Marie Antoinette following the midst of the rebellion in Spain ignited by Simon Treasurehawk. The Antoinettes fled North and established the nation of France. The Antoinettes also gained power in England in the 1730's following Johnny Goldtimber's election to the position of Prime Minister. However, following the Spanish invasion of France in 1739 under Phillipe V Clemente, 95% of the French mainland was reunited with the House of Clemente and the French Antoinettes were all isolated to Caen in Northern France just below the English channel. Some notably famous members of the House of Antoinette include Johnny Goldtimbers, Marie Antoinette, Grace Goldtimbers/Duchess of Anemois, Jack Bluehawk, Captain Leon/Leon Goldtimbers and Jack Swordmenace. '''Patron: Lord/Cardinal/Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers Ethnicity(s): Spanish, French Enemies: House of Clemente (partially), EITC (partially) Slogan: '''Unknown '''Vassals: House of Remington, House of Bluehawk Manpower: 750,000 at peak Main Guild(s): Grand Co. Empire, Francis Brigade, The Frenchies, The French Royalty House of Clemente: (1701 ~) HISTORY: Formed by Phillipe V Clemente and Samantha Sunsmythe following the success of Phillipe's rebellion against King Spartan Petalbee, the House of Clemente is undoubtedly the largest and most influential of all houses within the POTCO realm, with members everywhere from the dunes of Arabia to the ice cold tundras of Sweden and Russia. In 1709, Phillipe attempted to combine the House of Antoinette with the House of Clemente through a marriage with Grace Goldtimbers, daughter of Johnny Goldtimbers. This was a major success for the House of Clemente as together Grace and Phillipe had a total of 13 children, including Ferdinand Clemente, Robert Shipstealer, Hannah Bluefeather, and John Macbatten. In the 1730's, the House of Clemente split many different ways following rebellions in Sweden, Russia, France, Austria, and even parts of Spain. However, with the success of The Paradoxian War in 1739 ~ 1745, the world was reassured that the House of Clemente was in fact still the most powerful house on Earth. Some notably famous members of the House of Clemente include Phillipe V Clemente/Pearson Wright, Hippie/Augustine Clemente, Samuel Creststeel, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Cadet/Ferdinand Clemente, Isabella V Clemente, Hawkeye/Hannibal Clemente, Robert Shipstealer, Hannah Bluefeather, James Warhawk, and John Macbatten. Patron: King Phillipe V Clemente Ethnicity(s): Spanish, French Enemies: House of Antoinette (partially), EITC, Great Britain, Barbary Republic Slogan: For God, gold, and glory! Vassals: House of Ignacio, House of Wildhayes, House of Goldhawk, House of Raidhawk Manpower: 2,300,000 at peak Main Guild(s): The Paradox, Caribbean Rangers, Casa Di Royale, The Delta Empire, Imperio De Espana House of Wildhayes (1683 ~) The House of Wildhayes was forged together in 1683 by Juanito Degoya Wildhayes, a Spanish nobleman who served as the Lord of Coin of the Spanish empire under the Petalbee dynasty. In 1697, the very foundation of the Spanish empire was rocked by a massive wave of revolution under Phillipe V Clemente, Simon Treasurehawk, Nate Raidhawk, and several other military leaders, noblemen, and even members of the royal family itself. Juanito, being the lord of coin was one of the prime targets of the revolutionary front and therefore sided with the king. In 1699, Juanito was assassinated by his eldest son Hector Wildhayes who had pledged his loyalty to Phillipe V Clemente years prior. In exchange for helping him bring another house into the fold, Clemente allowed Wildhayes to rule his own house (House of Wildhayes) as a vassal house of the ''new ''Spanish Empire. He also allowed Wildhayes to retain a seat in the Spanish High Court as first royal prosecutor of the Spanish Empire, and Keeper of the Code for the entire Ranger Order. Category:Houses